La vida es curiosa y el mundo demasiado pequeño
by NariInverse
Summary: Teenlock. Mycroft sufre abusos de sus compañeros por como es. Greg es el capitán del equipo de futbol. Un día por azares del destino se acerca a él y las cosas cambiarán, comenzará sentirá algo por el mayor de los Holmes. Regalo de cumpleaños para JawnBloggerHolmes.


_Ningún personaje es mío, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Regalo de cumpleaños para JawnBloggerHolmes, espero que te guste ^^_

* * *

**La vida es curiosa y el mundo demasiado pequeño**

- Es un reto fácil, si no te hace llorar tú le puedes golpear.

- ¿Cómo funciona entonces? ¿Voy, lo golpeo y puedo ser parte del equipo?

- Escuchaste bien, no supondrá grandes problemas por que siempre está solo – Una vez más su mano derecha con sus pruebas extrañas para aceptar a los de nuevo ingreso en el equipo. Greg camino hacia Richard y lanzó el balón a los nuevos para distraerlos de la plática que el muchacho pelirrojo les mantenía.

- Si quieren ser del equipo tan sólo necesitan pasar la prueba y entrenar duro, no necesitan más – Después de dirigirle una mirada un poco severa a Richard miró con una sonrisa enorme a los nuevos – Es el primer día de clases, piénselo bien chicos, de todas formas tienen que llevar buenas calificaciones.

Rutina de primer día de clases y último año en el que Greg estaba en el instituto, tenía que asegurarse de quien fuera a ser el capitán se tratara de algún chico sano y entregado al equipo.

Siempre iba seguido de Richard que a pesar de ser un curso menor era una buena compañía casi todo el tiempo.

- Este año tengo literatura clásica – Le decía su amigo el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba la corbata del uniforme.

- Cuidado y debes de hacer las tareas, podría costarte esa materia – No solamente daba esos consejos a Richard, todo su equipo tenía la ventaja de los consejos de Gregory quien pensaba que las calificaciones y el futbol entraban en un equilibrio perfecto.

- ¿Sabes a quién invitaré a salir este curso?

- Lo desconozco.

- A ella – Richard le señaló una pequeña niña que iba corriendo detrás de otras niñas de primer ingreso buscando algún salón. Greg rodó los ojos y soltó una palmada afectuosa a Richard en la espalda.

- Es una niña aún – Greg no pudo evitar reírse, era divertido platicar con Richard y sus constantes experiencias amorosas.

- Crecerá Greg, ya lo verás – Ante eso sonrió tristemente, si todo sale perfecto en ese año ya no se encontraría al siguiente viendo crecer al prospecto de su amigo.

Un codazo por parte de Richard lo sacó de su futura nostalgia, hizo una mueca de cierto disgusto. Richard señalaba a Mycroft Holmes, sin duda un genio, el más inteligente y extraño sujeto de su escuela, igual del último año que Greg y su compañero de cuarto. No era que Mycroft no le agradara, pero nunca había sido fácil socializar con su compañero de cuarto… para ser honestos nunca había intentado socializar con su compañero desde la primera que se vieron.

- Tu camarada de cuarto – Le soltó otro codazo a Greg y este retrocedió un poco molesto – Tengo que hacerlo Greg, no puedo evitarlo – Richard dio un paso hacia delante pero fue detenido por su amigo quien lo miró seriamente.

- Que no te agrade no te da el derecho a molestarlo.

- No creo que a nadie le desagrade más que a ti Greg, no me haz querido contar ¿cómo le hizo para que te desagradara tanto? Creo que eres el tipo más agradable y uno de los más populares del instituto, digo, no por nada sigues siendo el capi del equipo – Se sentaron en una mesa desocupada ya con la comida en la charolas, al ver a Richard y a Greg varios se fueron a sentar en la misma mesa, todos de los mismos años que ellos.

- Supongo que todos quieren saber el porqué – Greg volteó a verlos a todos y las chicas y chicos que estaban sentados asintieron entusiasmados. El jefe del equipo de Rugby, Cory Blair, le guiñó un ojo Greg para animarlo a contar. El muchacho se recargó en el asiento y dedicó una mirada fugaz a Holmes quien devoraba su comida a unas mesas a distancia acompañado de unos muchachos de primer ingreso que parecían no percatarse de su presencia – Todo fue tan sólo cuando entramos a primer año, a los doce. Los del dormitorio saben, la cama de Holmes está a lado de la mía, siempre ha sido así durante todos estos años. El primer día intenté hablarle y le tendí la mano, pero me dijo que el no tocaba a nadie ni dejaba que nadie lo tocara. Y esa es mi historia.

No era muy larga ni tenía mucho interés, pero tanto Cory como Greg eran muy a menudo el centro de atención, así que todos estaban impresionados por la historia.

Después de la comida y un rato descansando en una de las salas de estar del colegio ambos chicos se dirigían a los vestidores.

- Lo he estado pensando Rich y no creo que sea muy buena idea que la invites a salir – Greg vio pasar a la niña de nuevo ingreso y aprovechó para decirle a su amigo lo que pensaba, Richard rio levemente y dio una palmada en la espalda de Greg; las palmadas en la espalda eran una señal por parte de Richard de que consideraba poco serio o de broma lo que decía Gregory.

- Ya te dije que crecerá.

- Ajá, tu tendrás diecisiete y ella trece, mejor piensa en alguien de tu edad – Estaban de nuevo en los vestidores, en esa ocasión listos para entrenar un poco de buen futbol, al salir a la cancha y sentir la lluvia sonrieron, era lo mejor después del periodo de vacaciones: sentir la lluvia mientras entrenaban.

El entrenamiento estuvo pesado. Sudor, lluvia, barro. Greg demostró como siempre ser buen lateral al dar los pases perfectos para que Richard no pudiera parar los tiros a gol, sin embargo el muchacho era muy buen portero. Así comenzó el último año de Gregory Lestrade, con futbol y buena compañía.

* * *

Greg se despertó después de sentir unos leves tirones mientras dormía. Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que aún era de noche prendió la lámpara que estaba en mesita de noche y se encontró con unos ojos entre verdes y grises demasiado claros. Eran los ojos de uno de los niños de primer ingreso. El pequeño tenía el cabello negro y quebrado casi rizado. Greg se preguntó quien era y por qué lo despertaba a él. Y después un poco más despierto se preguntó quien diantres era el niño ya que después de un mes no lo había visto en la escuela – ¿Estás en esta escuela? – Preguntó Greg sentándose y restregándose los ojos. El niño rodó los ojos abandonando una mirada preocupada que había tenido antes para después poner una de completo aburrimiento y como si todo en el mundo fuera obvio.

- Obviamente, para ser el capitán de un equipo no eres lo suficientemente listo – Greg tomó eso como una agresión pero no reaccionó pues estaba ante lo que era prácticamente un niño.

- Tranquilo, pero ¿quién eres? – El niño volvió a su mirada preocupada y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

- Estoy buscando a mi hermano, pero no aparece en ningún lugar posible de los que él pudiera estar y ya me preocupé, venía a buscarlo por que él sabe que medicinas debo de tomar por que ¿sabes? Hace unos años me dio una extraña neumonía – El niño se sentó en la cama de Greg y comenzó a patalear ansioso.

- Pero ¿quién eres? ¿Quién es tu hermano? – Greg se levantó y se puso la bata y los tenis, no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero si el niño había acudido a él era por algo.

- Me llamo Sherlock y mi hermano duerme a lado de ti, es Mycroft, pero no está – Greg volteó hacia la cama de su lado derecho y efectivamente la vio impecablemente tendida y sin rastro de Holmes, no le extrañaba mucho, ya que Mycroft siempre era el último en dormirse, pero sabía que el muchacho iba a dormir pues siempre era el último en despertarse todas las mañanas.

- Pero si él siempre se acuesta muy tarde – Señaló la cama de a lado y se quitó los tenis – Ahora déjame dormir Sherlock Holmes, mañana tengo partido – Disponía a acostarse pero fue detenido por el niño que tironeó de la bata de Greg.

- Por favor, si son las tres de la mañana, mi hermano siempre se duerme a la una – El muchacho miró el reloj y después de pensarlo unos minutos se sacudió la flojera. No le agradaba Mycroft Holmes, pero su hermano pequeño le insistía tanto que decidió que ayudarle al pequeño a encontrar al errante de Mycroft era más bien una buena acción.

- Esta bien Sherlock, busquemos a tu hermano – Dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo los tenis.

En el recorrido para encontrar al mayor de los Holmes Greg se encontró con un niño extremadamente callado y sigiloso, como si ya tuviera experiencia en eso de que partes del piso rechinaban y en cual esquina y a que hora encontrarse con uno de los guardias nocturnos.

- Entonces al igual que tu hermano rondas por las noches – El pequeño Holmes asintió desinteresado caminando delante del mayor.

- Me preguntaba cuando lo ibas a decir Lestrade - ¿Cómo sabía el niño su nombre? – Es evidente, uno no sabe cuando podrían ocurrir situaciones que hagan propicio el poder moverse ágilmente por los pasillos de esta vieja escuela.

Al llegar a los campos y notar que la luz de los vestidores de chicas estaba prendida Sherlock comenzó a correr seguido de Greg quien se le adelantó sin dificultades al pequeño.

Al notar que la puerta estaba abierta la abrió de par en par y se encontró a Mycroft Holmes colgado de cabeza del techo. El muchacho ya tenía la cabeza de un color rojo intenso, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta y al ver a Greg sonrió levemente y al ver a Sherlock su sonrisa se apagó por completo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Le dijo Greg casi gritando, Mycroft alzó una ceja.

- Quería ver que se sentía morir por estar de cabeza – Greg negó ante los usuales sarcasmos de Holmes y lo bajó sin cuidados, ayudándose de un banco.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Greg preguntó regresando el banco a donde lo había encontrado mientras Mycroft se frotaba las sienes. El pequeño Sherlock estaba a su lado en su pijama morada. Mycroft llevaba aún el impecable uniforme escolar y Greg sus usuales pantalones para dormir con una playera negra y la bata gris.

- Creo que tiendes a juntarte con gente de poco intelecto Lestrade y aparte con cierta tendencia a querer ser un brabucón y bufón – Greg cerró los ojos sabiendo perfectamente quien era esa persona, hablaba de Richard, quien desde años atrás tenía ganas de que Mycroft fuera la víctima de sus maldades – Creo que tu deberías estar en tu cuarto, si es por tu medicinas háblale a mis padres, lárgate y deja de molestarme – Al pequeño niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fue corriendo dejando solos a Greg y Mycroft. Muchos años después Mycroft se quejaría de que su hermano no superaría los pleitos de la infancia.

- Creo que haz sido duro con tu hermano Holmes, él me despertó por que estaba preocupado por ti – Greg comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de los vestidores seguido de Mycroft quien aún se frotaba las sienes – Lo siento Holmes, yo no sabía nada de esto – Volteó hacia Mycroft y se detuvo en su andar.

- No te preocupes Lestrade, sé que no eres lo suficiente observador como para darte cuenta de lo que iba a suceder y para serte sincero ni yo me había dado cuenta, ese sujeto es de lo menos importante para mí como para ponerle atención – Mycroft lo invitó a seguir caminando – Aunque debo agradecerles que llegaran, no hubiera podido aguantar mucho más tiempo ahí de cabeza, estaba a unos minutos a comenzar a gritar y una vez más dejar mi orgullo a un lado.

Lestrade sonrió tristemente ante el comentario de Mycroft, era cierto, desde que habían entrado a la escuela Mycroft había sufrido todo tipo de maltratos por parte de sus compañeros hasta que llegó la noticia de que era el alumno más brillante del instituto, en realidad era la primera vez después un largo año que no recibía algún maltrato por parte de alguien del instituto.

- Supongo que no es la peor de todas – Greg intentó hacer amena la plática. Mycroft sonrió de lado.

- He decirte que la peor de todos fue cuando me escondieron todos mis pantalones y zapatos – Ambos muchachos rieron un poco, ya estaban a la entrada del dormitorio y a Greg le sorprendía que habían andado tan despreocupadamente sin que nadie les descubriera.

De vuelta a en su cama Greg ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. Además de los sonoros ronquidos de varios de sus compañeros no podía parar de pensar en aquel encuentro que había tenido con los hermanos Holmes. Primero estaba el pequeño Sherlock de facciones tan finas y por el otro lado Mycroft. Tampoco paraba de pensar en los abusos que recibía el Holmes mayor desde que habían entrado a la escuela y del porqué él, Gregory Lestrade, quien tenía mayores razones sobre los demás de poder desquitarse con Holmes de una forma u otra no le agredía y cuando se le había presentado la que sería una oportunidad perfecta lo ayudo y después se puso hasta reír con Mycroft. Era extraño, pero a pesar de todo admiraba a Holmes por ese gran cerebro que se cargaba a pesar de ser la persona mas apática con la que se había cruzado en su vida. El amanecer lo alcanzó sin conciliar el sueño por sus pensamientos y gruñó molesto para consigo mismo sin enojarse extrañamente con los hermanos Holmes. Ese día no rendiría en el partido.

* * *

Desde la noche que rescató a Mycroft ya no podía soportar estar tanto tiempo con Richard, le desagradaba que el chico siempre estuviera viendo la forma de molestar a Holmes y desde esa noche mes y medio atrás se andaba con cuidado con los comentarios que hacía Richard sobre Mycroft.

- El entrenamiento de hoy estuvo bueno – Le dijo Richard mientras ambos se secaban el sudor helado después del entrenamiento. Ese era el último de la temporada, pues estaban próximas las nevadas.

- Sí, estuvo bastante bueno – Sonrió hacia Richard y al ver que su compañero tenía la mirada perdida hacia otro lado la siguió y dio con Mycroft que estaba sentado en las gradas leyendo un libro – No entiendo como soporta este frío si no está haciendo ejercicio.

- Es un cerdo, por eso aguanta el frío ¿lo haz visto comer? Si puede repite el postre – Una sonrisa macabra cruzó la mirada de Richard y Greg se apresuró a distraerlo.

- Me pregunto que habrá para cenar – Pero su comentario fue ignorado por Richard quien siguió con sus comentarios obsesivos hacia Holmes.

- Me pregunto por qué se viene a sentar a la hora de los entrenamientos si nunca nos va a ver a los partidos de local – Greg volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Mycroft y notó un cierto calorcillo en sus mejillas. Mycroft estaba ahí por él. No, mejor olvidar esas tonterías.

- ¿Lo hace? – Preguntó Greg a Richard quien no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Lestrade para su propia suerte.

- Desde hace mes y medio – Greg pensó que desde hace mes y medio sabía las intensiones crueles de Richard hacia Holmes y de nuevo se sintió molesto, no permitiría que de nuevo alguien ni siquiera sus amigos molestaran a Mycroft. A pesar de su enojo no le había dicho nada a su amigo sobre esa noche. Seguro que Richard se preguntaba a menudo cómo se había bajado de ahí Mycroft.

- ¿Dónde pasarán Navidades? – Cory los interceptó en la salida de los vestidores, el musculoso capitán del equipo de rugby abrazó a los dos muchachos sorprendiéndolos un poco.

- Yo me quedaré aquí, mis padres se fueron y no volverán hasta que termine el curso – Dijo Lestrade mirando hacia abajo un poco triste.

- En casa de mis abuelos como todos los años – Dijo Richard con un ánimo creciente.

- Entonces no me quedaré solo con Holmes, Greg, podríamos embriagarnos con algún licor esa noche – Greg sonrió, no por la prometedora idea de una borrachera con su compañero capitán, si no por el simple hecho de saber que Mycroft también se quedaba. Era solamente por que Holmes era una excelente compañía, no por otra cosa según él. Holmes ¿buena compañía?

* * *

Cory siempre se quedaba a pasar esa temporada en el instituto, no era que no le gustara simplemente no tenía con quien pasar Navidad, por eso era la estrella para poner los juegos de nieve y esa vez Greg le estaba haciendo segunda. Varios niños y niñas que se habían quedado jugaban con dos de los chicos más grandes del colegio, guerras de nieve, trineos… infinidad de juego divertidos. Sherlock estaba jugando con ellos aunque no fuera usual que al igual que su hermano socializara, pero ese juego de guerras de nieve le llamaba la atención. El niño tenía una mirada calculadora mientras tiraba las bolas de nieve a los contrincantes.

- Hey Greg, ese Sherlock es buen jugador, si tuviéramos equipo de guerras de nieve ese niño sería mi segundo al mando – Cory le comentó a Greg mientras ambos esquivaban los proyectiles de los demás – No es tanto como su hermano después de todo – El comentario hizo que Greg se detuviera en seco y por lo tanto recibiera un tiro directo a la cabeza y por lo tanto saliera del juego. ¿Estaban molestando también a Sherlock?

La cena era deliciosa, no tan buena como la que preparaba su mamá pero era una buena cena, no sólo eso, estaba junto con sus amigos y se la pasaba bien en compañía de Cory ¿cómo no se había quedado antes a pasar Navidad en el colegio? Alzaron las copas y se dijeron entre todos feliz Navidad, hasta el pequeño Sherlock estaba feliz y cantando con los demás. Años después Greg se preguntaría que le habría pasado a ese niño cuando se viera con un detective consultor extraño y siempre absorto en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que tan divertida estaba siendo la velada notó la ausencia de Mycroft, normalmente era siempre así, el hermano mayor siempre estaba apartado de todos o bien había ocasiones en las que ni se aparecía para cenar. Una extraña sensación se agitó en su interior y sintió un hueco en el estómago muy parecido a cuando estaba apunto de jugar algún partido. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta salió del comedor y fue al jardín en el que siempre solía estar Mycroft.

Lo encontró en el jardín el cual estaba frío y oscuro, aún así lo podía ver con una facilidad casi inhumana. Fue a sentarse en la banca en la que estaba el otro chico sin esperar una autorización, Mycroft volteó a verlo con supuesta indiferencia, Greg se volteó y le sonrió.

- Agradable noche ¿no?

- Fría dirás Lestrade – Mycroft notó un ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Greg, este sonrió ignorando el frío.

- ¿Por qué no estás con los demás? – Greg se arrejuntó un poco hacia Mycroft sin darse cuenta intentando buscar un poco de calor. El otro chico pareció no notar el movimiento.

- No hay con quien esté allá dentro.

- Digo, podrías estar conmigo – Mycroft volteó a ver a Greg mientras este se soplaba las manos para quitarle el frío. Mycroft se quitó uno de sus guantes y se lo dio a Greg.

- Para el frío – Greg lo volteó a ver sorprendido y tomó el guante con una sonrisa, un sonrojo inusual cruzó por el rostro de ambos. Greg pareció comprender por qué nunca, a pesar de ese mal trato del principio, nunca se había unido a los grupitos de abusadores, por qué fue a ayudar al pequeño Sherlock a buscarlo, por qué parecía que se buscaban con las miradas o con casualidades los últimos meses. La respuesta era terriblemente cruda: estaban enamorados.

- Si, te puedes quedar con el guante – Se levantó tranquilamente pero dejando a Greg un poco desconcertado por ese movimiento inesperado – Lestrade – Volteó medio cuerpo de forma que el lo pudiera ver de lado y Greg verle el perfil – No creo que sea lo mejor el que nos sigamos juntando, simple precaución, no creo que sea bueno para la reputación de un capitán estar conmigo – Dicho eso abandonó el jardín dejando a Lestrade desconcertado y ligeramente herido.

* * *

Que prepararan la maldad que quisieran, el no metería las manos por Holmes, eso se la pasaba pensando día tarde y noche, no tenía que hacer nada por Mycroft, que las cosas se debían quedar como su vecino de cama había establecido en Navidad. De nuevo una ley del hielo. Sin embargo eso no podía ser fácil.

- Entonces ¿entrarán? – Marzo y junto con la primavera Richard había llegado con muchas ideas para comenzar a molestar a los indeseables en el colegio. Y Mycroft era el primero en la lista.

- Creo que tratas con la gente incorrecta – Era hora del desayuno y Richard había recién expuesto el plan a Cory y Lestrade. Cory no era quien gustara de molestar a las personas, así que le contestó con enorme confianza – Richard, si te atrapo molestando a alguien, quien sea, pagarás caro el maltrato – Richard sonrió ante la amenaza y se volvió hacia Greg, este le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de masticar los huevos.

- Yo sé que tú si quieres.

- Ni me mires, no haré lo mismo que tú – Dicho eso dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia la mesa que era prácticamente de Mycroft.

Tareas, tareas, sin duda las tareas eran molestas lo tenían ocupado en plenas Pascuas, sin disfrutar completamente de esa semana de aparente descanso. Ruidos fuera de la biblioteca, ah, esos niños de primer año, no saben moverse con sigilo (menos Sherlock, claro).

- Dicen que le quemarán la ropa al hermano de Holmes – Ese comentario llamó su atención, ¿Sherlock? No, ese niño evita meterse en problemas… Mycroft. Al diablo con lo que había dicho en Navidad, nadie, nadie lo volvería a molestar.

* * *

- ¡Richard! – Greg llegó justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara la golpiza o lo que fuera que le esperaba a Mycroft quien estaba amarrado a un poste de una portería en el campo de futbol, llegó y empujó a Richard violentamente y tirándolo. Richard se levantó rápidamente y un par de segundos después comenzaba una pelea entre el capitán y el portero a los pies de Mycroft Holmes. Todo el equipo y los curiosos observaban, nadie hacía nada. Después de unos minutos llegó Cory y tomó a Richard por la espalda y lo tomó con fuerza, Greg se levantó tambaleando y miró furiosamente al otro chico - ¡No se merece lo que haces! – Golpeó a Richard en el estómago y siguió – No necesito esto, Richard, si le pones un dedo ¡un dedo encima a Mycroft Holmes pagarás caro!

El chico se revolvió en los brazos del capitán de rugby, pero este no cedió.

- Ya te había advertido antes Richi, lo lamentarás después – Le dijo Cory a Richard enojado.

Greg liberó rápidamente a Mycroft y sin importarle que le dijera el chico o quien estuviera ahí enfrente lo abrazó. Era suficiente, demasiado tiempo intentando contener sus sentimientos. Volteó de nuevo hacia Richard y notó en la mirada del muchacho que su secreto ya no era solamente suyo. Cory le guiñó un ojo y Greg tomó de la mano a Mycroft.

- Vámonos de aquí – Se lo llevó a rastras tomándolo de la mano a donde nadie pudiera verlos.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaba mientras revisaba a Mycroft, este tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno.

- Te dije que te alejaras de mi – Greg le dirigió una mirada incomprensiva.

- No me importa lo que puedan pensar… ¿estás bien? – Ante tanta insistencia Mycroft asintió, Greg suspiró aliviado y se recargó en una pared y se dejó caer. En ese momento estaban en un armario de utensilios de limpieza, viejo lugar de citas fugaces de Greg – Menos mal Cory y yo llegamos a tiempo.

- Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes por ello – Mycroft igualmente se dejó caer y se sentó enfrente de Lestrade – Pero te dije que si aprecias tu reputación lo mejor era que te alejaras de mi. Greg negó con la cabeza sonriendo, realmente nunca le había importado que podrían pensar los demás.

- Sé que sabes que sucede – Hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta, no la hubo – Simplemente Holmes, ya no me puedo contener – Y le dio un beso en la boca esperando un rechazo por parte de Mycroft, este no lo rechazo, ni siquiera se movió. Cuando se separaron Mycroft simplemente alcanzó a balbucear.

- Pones en riesgo lo que eres.

- Ya no creo que me importe – Ahora fue Mycroft quien besó a Lestrade. Al día siguiente Greg dejó el puesto de capitán, sus razones fueron los exámenes finales que estaban en puerta.

* * *

Ceremonia de graduación, todo con los honores, ahora para algunos se trataba de trabajar, para otros ir a la universidad. Los graduados estaban con sus familias, menos dos chicos que hablaban un poco separados de los demás.

- Supongo que nos volveremos a ver ¿no? – Lestrade miraba intensamente a Holmes, este esquivó la mirada.

- La vida es muy curiosa y el mundo demasiado pequeño, supongo que nos volveremos a ver – Dicho esto caminó lejos del camino de Greg dejándolo como en Navidad: solo, desconcertado pero ahora triste y más herido. Vaya forma de terminar una relación, demasiado poco usual y al mismo tiempo rápida.

- No lo creo Mycroft Holmes, tu tirada es relaciones exteriores, yo solamente un simple detective sin talento como solías decir – El muchacho dijo tristemente hacia segundos antes había estado Mycroft.

* * *

Varios años después…

El sujeto que le había contaminado la escena del crimen estaba encerrado en el cubil más próximo a él, no quería perderle la pista del bribón.

- Detective consultor… si, como no – Escupió las palabras mientras daba un sorbo a la tasa de té. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en el sujeto se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Cara alargada, facciones finas, cabello quebrado y oscuro; ¡no! definitivamente no lo conocía, aparte evitaba juntarse con drogadictos, ¡por supuesto que era un adicto a algo! Los ojos enrojecidos eran suficiente prueba como para afirmarlo. Esa gente no le agradaba. Su asistente, la comandante Donovan apareció con la cara un poco contrariada, eso llamó la atención de Greg que dejó la tasa a un lado y se sentó de la forma correcta en el escritorio del guardia a quien le había pedido de favor quedarse para vigilar al extraño.

- Un familiar viene por el muchacho – Greg alzó una ceja. Las fianzas se le hacían otra forma de corrupción, simplemente no lo aprobaba.

- ¿Y? Que haga lo que quiera esa persona, no dejaré al sospechoso hasta interrogarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Por decima vez? – Greg miró fulminantemente a Donovan, la mujer sonrió nerviosa – Esta bien, le diré que se largue.

Dejó solo de nuevo a Greg y adoptó la forma relajada para sentarse nuevo poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. Pero apenas los puso los bajó de nuevo por los pasos que escuchó aproximarse. Un hombre alto con traje hecho a la medida y un paraguas negro entró en el cuarto y lo miró primero inquisitivamente y después le sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Quién se cree que es usted? – Le dijo Greg casi gritando, le resultaba extraño, pero ese rostro le era demasiado familiar. El hombre rió ligeramente entre dientes.

- Vine por mi hermano, no te hagas del rogar y déjalo ir – Eso era bastante irritable, el sujeto colmaría su paciencia pronto.

- ¿Y quién se cree que es usted? – De nuevo la sonrisa del desconocido le extraño ¿quién era para mirarle así como poniéndolo a prueba?

- Vine por mi hermano Sherlock, ya déjalo salir – El nombre que escuchó le cayó de peso. Sherlock Holmes, con razón algo se le hacía familiar en el hombre aprisionado. Abrió mucho los ojos, sintió como el corazón se le detenía, cómo sentía un hueco en el estómago, cómo el mundo se detenía. Volteó hacia la puerta del cubil terminando de creer que se trataba de Sherlock y de…

- Mycroft Holmes – El hombre del paraguas sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora la sonrisa era diferente, era agradable.

- Gregory Lestrade – Greg dio un paso hacia delante, no lo podía creer, Mycroft, su Mycroft estaba de vuelta y ahora no dejaría que simplemente se fuera otra vez.

- La vida es muy curiosa y el mundo demasiado pequeño – Dijo Greg en un susurro. Mycroft dio un paso hacia delante y puso su mano desocupada en el hombro paralelo de Greg.

- Así es.

* * *

_Espero te gustara Jawn ;) muchas felicidades, pásala bien hoy y siempre :3_

_Gracias por leer a todos, sé que no se irá sin dejar un review =D_

_Saludos_


End file.
